


A New Evil

by blankvellum



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Raiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Asher found a new purpose. MacCready is not pleased.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Robert Joseph MacCready (implied)
Kudos: 4





	A New Evil

After the destruction of The Institute, Asher got complacent. MacCready would more describe him as depressed really. He had holed up in Red Rocket and refused to leave. He would obsessively modify his weapons and beloved Power Armor. MacCready had honestly been at a loss of what to do. He tried to get him to go out ‘Let’s go find some of the dumb technical documents' MacCready had proclaimed, but had gotten no response. MacCready even had taken it upon himself to go hoof it to Cambridge station and see what the as- jerk, Rhys had for them to do. Sure, MacCready hated the Brotherhood, but he put up with them, for Asher’s sake.

MacCready felt like a failure, after all Asher had done for him – taking out Winlocke and Barnes, getting the Cure for Duncan. He couldn’t even return the favor by getting him out of his slump. It made sense as to why he was like this, his main goal had been accomplished, his wife avenged. He was the Sentinel for the Brotherhood, what else was there for him to do?

One day, Cait came over to the Red Rocket to try to knock some sense into Asher. She even had an idea: They could all go to Nuka World, beat up some raiders holed up there. MacCready didn’t like that idea. Nuka World was bad news. Somehow, Cait convinced Asher to go. MacCready chose to stay behind. He felt a bit bad about it, but Asher didn’t need him. He certainly hadn’t helped his lover any. Nuka World was bad news, most with sense knew to stay away. Though Asher tended to run head first into danger so this wasn’t out of the ordinary.

Now that the worst was over with in the Commonwealth, he figured he’d visit Duncan for awhile. It would be great to see his son again and not feel like a horrible father for choosing to run around the Commonwealth. Asher had suggested plenty of times to just move Duncan here. That never really sat well with MacCready, he didn’t want to uproot Duncan again.

MaCready had spent two weeks with Duncan, it killed him to leave but he wanted to check up on Asher. He was sure to be back from Nuka World by now, right? He had gone to the Red Rocket only to be greeted by Codsworth. According to Codsworth Asher had not been back yet. MacCready sighed out loud, he grabbed an ice-cold Gwinnett pale from the Drinking Buddy, he would certainly need it. He would have to go to Nuka World, he would have to see what could possibly be keeping Asher there so long.

He made the trek to Nuka World. At the transit center there was some guy who took him for a sucker, claiming his family was kidnapped. How many people fell for that, he wondered? He asked the man about Asher, the man gave him a quizzical look, but asked if he was MacCready. ‘Boss said he was expectin’ you’d come around’. A question was at the tip of his tongue, but he decided against asking and instead followed the man onto the train

There it was, Nuka World, in all its pre war glory. Imagine his surprise when he saw the park was still infested with raiders. Strangely, they didn't attack them on sight. The raiders referred to the man with him as Harvey.

"Where's the Overboss?" Harvey had said to a raider. 

"Up at Fizztop mountain last I heard." The raider responded.

Overboss? What was an overboss? What had Asher gotten himself into? He left him alone for two weeks and he does this shit. MacCready expected some answers. 

Finally they made it to the top of Fizztop mountain. Harvey led him outside. There was Asher, working on that damn power armor. "Boss, someone here to see you."

Asher got up to face MacCready, he smiled. MacCready hadn't seen that smile for awhile. "Mac! Good to see you!"

"What is all this?" MacCready asked, not one for pleasantries.

"It's pretty great right? I own this park. All of it, mine. I run this place." Asher said proudly.

"So, instead of killing these raiders you decided to join them. You hate raiders!" 

"I didn't join them. I killed their boss and took over. I took over the whole park. Well, almost. I still need to restore power to the park."

"What is your plan then? To stay here?" MacCready asked.

"For the mean time. Until I get this place whipped into shape. I finally found a new purpose." 

"Leading a raider gang. That's just great." MacCready said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. I can show you around." Asher offered.

MacCready reluctantly agreed. What he saw was just... a raider's paradise. Raiders, everywhere. The marketplace was filled with people with slave collars. He couldn't believe Asher would condone this, it was frankly disgusting.

What he hated the most was the guy who seemed to follow Asher around like some kind of guard dog. Porter Gage was his name. He was an asshole. The whole place just didn't sit right with him.

"We're planning on taking over the Bottling plant, you should come with us." Asher said the next day.

"Help raiders? No, I don't want any part of this. Count me out. I'll be back out at the Airport when you come to your senses." MacCready said. So, he headed back to the Airport, he wondered if Cait was back there as well. She had probably been disappointed this didn't turn into a full out massacre.

Weeks went by and Asher still hadn't shown back up. No reports from the Brotherhood of him. He wondered what they would think if they found out where their Sentinel ended up. MacCready was frankly bored so he went down to Goodneighbor to see if someone had a job for him out of sheer boredom. 

He arrived in Goodneighbor and greeted Daisy as always. She asked him all about his visit with Duncan. "Do you know what your vault dweller did?" Daisy asked.

"No, what did he do?" MacCready asked.

"He took one of our own as a slave to Nuka world." Daisy said. "Mayor's pissed."

"How do you know it was him?" MacCready asked, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"There were witnesses, saw him leaving with the guy." Daisy said.

MacCready couldn't believe Asher would do this, the thought made him sick. He had become a slaver. MacCready had his run in with them in the Capital. They captured a few of the kids of Little Lamplight.

MacCready hoped Asher showed his face so he could give him a piece of his mind. MacCready passed the time by running jobs for Daisy. 

Eventually, Asher showed his face at the Airport. MacCready was there to greet him, anger in his eyes. "I can't believe you! Why would you do that to someone?"

Asher shrugged, "It's nothing personal. It's just business. Nuka World needed more bodies."

"I don't even know who you are anymore!" MacCready exclaimed.

"I finally have reached my full potential. I have total control of my destiny finally. I can do whatever I want."

MacCready scoffed, "You disgust me!"

Asher seemed unbothered by his statement. MacCready stalked off. He needed to leave the Commonwealth. This is what he left Duncan for, he was ashamed. No, he was finally going home. He would not stick around to watch Asher lose total control of himself.

\------------------------

A/N - I didn't really know how to end this. This was inspired by MacCready attacking me once when I came back to the Airport, he forgot about it a few weeks later in the game. This was my first Fallout fic hope you enjoyed.


End file.
